1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuses. More particularly it relates to automotive fuses that serve as connection means between an automotive electrical power source and various multiple electrically driven devices in the automobile. The new fuse of the present invention allows for connecting devices without having to use an additional connection means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a discussion of patents felt to be related to, but in no way disclosing, either singly or in combination, the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,638 issued to Sohler discloses an electrical connector for using the present fuse block of an automobile to make an electrical connection. This connector serves as an adaptor between the fuse block and the outside connecting lead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,162 issued to Keglewitsch et al. discloses a blade type electrical connector for a fuse clip.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 279,978 discloses an ornamental design for a connector housing.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose modifying an existing automotive fuse block to allow an external electrical connection such as for a radar detector or car stereo amplifier to be made. The fuse itself serves as the connector, no outside devices have to be employed to act as adapters.